Many corporations that market their goods and services to consumer and other mass markets attempt to create on-going relationships with their customers and the public. In particular, corporations that supply information technology systems and services often desire to create and expand an awareness of users of computer systems of the corporate identity supplying the instant system or service. Yet consumers are increasingly bombarded with advertising and brand messaging. In addition, computer users typically prefer to maintain simplicity in the visual layout of the user interface presented on a display device of a computer.
A user interface bridges the gap between a user who seeks to control a device and the software and/or hardware that actually controls that device. The user interface for a computer is typically a software program running on the computers central processing unit (hereafter “CPU”) which responds to certain user-typed commands. As computers have increased in popularity, the quality of the user interlace has become an ever more important consideration in the development of a computer, since many of these users are not familiar with and/or comfortable with many of the typed commands that are required to operate the computer. One popular type of user interface that simplifies the operation of a computer is provided by a VAIO FS8900™ notebook computer marketed by Sony Corporation of America, of New York City, N.Y. Other prior art personal computers known in the art may comprise user interfaces integrated with or within an XP™ or VISTA™ personal computer operating system marketed by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. Other popular types of user interface are include in Macintosh computers marketed by Apple Computer, Inc., of Cupertino, Calif.
Certain prior art computer user interfaces employ what is referred to as a desktop metaphor for the basis of its user interface. Through use of a point and select device, such as a mouse or trackball, in communication with the computer, the user can select and/or move certain conic objects on the screen of the computer to control its operation. The desktop metaphor refers to the fact that: (1) the screen of the computer often looks somewhat like the blotter of a desktop, with a menu bar across the top of the blotter from which the user can select various control features; (2) there may be a trash can icon in the lower right hand corner of the blotter which can be used to remove items from the computer; and (3) programs and documents created with the software programs or services provided in synergy with a computer network are represented by iconic images of pages which can be placed in iconic images of folders and arranged on the blotter for easy access and organization, like the files of a filing cabinet in an office. The prior art teaches that these icons can be arranged—on the screen in a number of different manners, such as according to their type, size and color, and the user can search for files by searching for words listed in the title bar associated with each icon.
The prior art fails, however, to provide an apparatus, method or computer-readable medium that enables a presentation of a single enclosing icon that may be selected by a user to, upon selection by the user, display a plurality of process icons, and wherein the enclosing icon may present a signage to the user that is related to a corporate identity. There is, therefore, a long felt need to enable providers and marketers of information technology products and services to maintain a visual perceived image related to a corporate identity by means of a user interface of a computer.